1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a wire harness including plural wires and a connector with a housing for holding end portions of the plural wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional wire harness provided with plural wires and a connecter provided at end portions of the plural wires, a gap between a housing of the connector and the wires is air-tightly sealed in order to prevent failure which is caused by moisture, etc., entering inside the connector (see, e.g., JP-A-2001-345143 and JP-A-2000-353566).
In the connector described in JP-A-2001-345143, plural insertion holes for inserting the respective plural wires are formed on the housing and rubber plugs fitted to the respective wires are inserted into the insertion holes to seal between the wires and the insertion holes.
However, in the connector having such a structure, the rubber plugs and a thick portion of the housing for partitioning the insertion holes are interposed between the adjacent wires and narrowing intervals between the adjacent wires is thus limited, which hinders downsizing/weight reduction of the connector.
On the other hand, in a waterproof structure of a connector described in JP-A-2000-353566, a wire lead-out portion which is formed of resin and provided on a connector is heat-welded to a resin coating of a wire by ultrasonic vibration to ensure waterproof properties. This waterproof structure facilitates downsizing/weight reduction of the connector as compared to the structure of the connector described in JP-A-2001-345143 since a sealing member such as rubber plug is not used.